


Wish You Were Mine

by Redpanda18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Hanamaki, Beta Kindaichi, Beta/Omega, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mature because of attempted advances but nothing happens, Omega Kunimi, Omega Oikawa, Original Character(s), Requited Love, Unrequited Love, alpha matsukawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redpanda18/pseuds/Redpanda18
Summary: Kindaichi and Kunimi have been close for as long as Kunimi can remember. Even after Kunimi presented as an omega and Kindaichi a beta they stayed best friends. But Kunimi finds himself wanting more, and he would gladly act on it if Kindaichi wasn’t in love with someone else.





	1. It's Not Me

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter contains an attempted/suggested advance but it doesn't lead to anything.

Kunimi yawns as he ambles up the sidewalk to the gym. It’s way too early for volleyball. Morning practice is always the worst, he doesn’t do mornings. He doesn’t really do afternoons either, but at least he’s slightly more awake for the later practices.

“Kunimi!” a voice calls.

Kunimi watches as Kindaichi quickly jogs up to his side and smiles at the wing spiker.

“Are you ready for practice?”

“No.”

“You’re as indifferent as ever I see” Kindaichi comments as he rolls eyes with a smile.

Kunimi shrugs. His friend isn’t exactly wrong. The two of them walk the rest of the short distance to the gym together in comfortable silence. When they get there the gym doors are open and Kunimi can hear the familiar sounds of volleyballs being spiked into the floor.

The two first years pause at the doorway just in time to see Iwaizumi move in to spike a perfectly timed toss. Iwaizumi stops for a second to channel his momentum and jumps right as the toss is at its highest point. It is simultaneously graceful and intimidating, mostly because Kunimi knows what is coming. The ace spiker pulls his arm back and puts all his strength into the downswing. The ball is smashed to the ground and the smack echos throughout the gym. Iwaizumi lands without so much as a blink, like it’s no big deal. But Kunimi is sure that his arms would snap if he had to block that.

When Kunimi looks over he sees Kindaichi staring at the ace in awe. He looks like one of Oikawa’s fangirls with the way his eyes go all wide and dreamy. Kunimi looks away while trying to suppress a scowl. This is another reason why he hates morning practice. He has to watch Kindaichi pine for the ace the whole time and then that’s all he can think about for the rest of the day.

Just then Oikawa turns around and waves at them, like he sensed their presence. It creeps Kunimi out a bit but he tries not to show it.

“Kunimi-chan! Kindaichi-kun!” Oikawa grins.  
The captain walks up to the pair and the three of them exchange the usual pleasantries. Kunimi tries hard not to let on the fact that he is irritated but Oikawa is much too observant.

“Is something wrong Kunimi-chan?” the captain asks innocently.

Kunimi restrains himself from glaring at the third year in favor of looking off to the side.

“No” he replies evenly.

He notices Kindaichi looking at him funny which is bad because now Oikawa definitely thinks something is wrong if even Kindaichi doesn’t know. Kunimi is about to defend himself when Oikawa speaks up.

“As long as it doesn’t affect your performance it’s fine. But if you do want to talk you can come to your amazing senpai!” Oikawa laughs.

“Oikawa! Stop bothering the first years!” another voice shouts.

Iwaizumi appears at Oikawa’s side and kicks the setter in the shins.

“Ow Iwa-chan! That actually hurt!” Oikawa whines.

“Good. Now move, you’re blocking the entrance.”

Oikawa pouts but moves out of the way so the first years can get inside the gym. Iwaizumi nods at them before yelling at Oikawa to stop pouting already and start practice. No one else is here but the two third years and first years, so Kunimi figures Iwaizumi just wanted to yell at Oikawa, which is completely understandable. Kunimi swears Kindaichi almost swoons after the ace walks away. Luckily other members of the volleyball team start showing up before Kunimi can dwell on it too much.

Oikawa pairs Kunimi with Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Yahaba, and Watari for morning practice. They practice receives first then move on to spiking drills. Kunimi can’t focus at all though. He keeps glancing over to see what Kindaichi is doing. He catches his friend blushing and getting all flustered whenever Iwaizumi so much as walks by him. When the ace actually tries to give Kindaichi advice on his form, forget about it. Kindaichi turns into a stuttering mess.

By the end of practice Kunimi is fed up with everything. He can’t stand the way Kindaichi fawns over Iwaizumi. After every practice the only thing Kindaichi can talk about is Iwaizumi. Kunimi didn’t use to mind. But after he presented he started realizing that he did have romantic feelings for his friend. Kunimi didn’t want to believe it at first and blamed his feelings for Kindaichi on the possessive side of his secondary gender. But after a lot of thought he realized that he liked Kindaichi even before he presented.

Currently, the two of them are walking to class after having just changed. Kunmi had to practically close his eyes while he changed so he didn’t have to watch Kindaichi stare at Iwaizumi as the ace took off his shirt.

Kunimi slows down as they approach their classrooms. Kunimi is in class six and Kindaichi is in class five so they don't have to walk far to get to their separate classes. Kunimi leans against the window as Kindaichi continues to rant on about Iwaizumi.

“Did you see Iwaizumi's spikes? Oh wait you were in the other group today. Well they were incredible! His spikes are insane! I was almost too scared to try and block them. And then he even gave me advice! Did you know I don't pull my arm back enough? He's super cool” Kindaichi rambles happily.

“Yeah, I see why you like him” Kunimi comments casually.

“W-what!? No I don't! He's just really strong and nice and cool. I admire him” Kindaichi stammers unconvincingly.

“That's actually not how I meant it” Kunimi says. “But thanks for confirming my suspicions.”

“I don't like him” Kindaichi tries again.

Kunimi sighs. “I don't believe that for a second. You've wanted to date him since we were first years in middle school.”

Kindaichi blushes, even the tips of his ears are red. “He would never date me. He's an alpha and I'm just a beta, he has way better options than me.”

Kunimi scowls this time and doesn't hide it. He slaps Kindaichi in the arm. “You don't know that. Betas and alphas can be couples too. Stop degrading yourself, you’re not even at the bottom of the secondary gender pyramid like I am” Kunimi explains.

“I don't think you're at the bottom. You may be an omega but I don't think you’re below me” Kindaichi states.

“Now you know how I feel about you saying you're below alphas.”

“Oh” is Kindaichi’s only response.

The silence lasts for a few minutes before Kindaichi speaks up again.

“Do you think Iwaizumi likes Oikawa?”

Kunimi freezes. He's fairly certain Oikawa and Iwaizumi like each other. They aren't officially dating, at least he thinks, but they sure act like it sometimes. Iwaizumi may yell at Oikawa a lot but Kunimi knows he isn't actually that angry. He doesn't know what to tell Kindaichi right now so just goes with a lie.

“I'm not sure. They seem close but I don't know if they would date.”

Kindaichi hums in response. It looks like he's about to say something else when the bell rings. _Saved by the bell_. Kunimi gives Kindaichi a reassuring pat on the back before moving to go in his classroom. Kindaichi tells Kunimi he'll see him at the end of the day and disappears into the room next door. Hopefully Kunimi can reign in the rest of his irritation before the end of the day. Kunimi can't let Kindaichi find out how he really feels about him, because he knows Kindaichi doesn't reciprocate his feelings.

 

* * *

 

  
Afternoon practice is even more brutal than morning practice. Somehow, throughout the day Kunimi got progressively more tired. At first he was just slightly tired, but by the end of the day everything ached and he could barely keep his head up.

Oikawa keeps looking over at him as if he's afraid Kunimi is about to collapse on the spot. After receiving practice Oikawa calls for a ten minute break. Kunimi’s a bit surprised because Oikawa usually gives them five minutes or less. But he thinks he knows why.

Kindaichi is approaching Kunimi when he is stopped by Oikawa. The captain says something to him that is too quiet for Kunimi to hear but he knows it's about him when Kindaichi looks his way. Kindaichi nods once Oikawa is done and walks up to Kunimi who is standing by the bench.

“Oikawa wants to talk to you outside” Kindaichi informs him.

Kunimi frowns but starts to walk over to where Oikawa has moved to the doorway of the gym. Before he gets too far Kindaichi reaches out and offers Kunimi a water bottle, telling him to hydrate. Kunimi gives Kindaichi a small smile as he accepts the water bottle and then jogs away.

Oikawa gently guides Kunimi outside once the first year is in front of him. They stand a couple feet away from the gym so no one can watch them. Once Oikawa is sure they are alone he starts asking questions.

“Are you feeling ok Kunimi-chan? You didn't look too good during practice. Do you think you might be sick?”

“I'm not sure” Kunimi replies honestly. “I was fine this morning but I started getting really tired and sore pretty quickly during class.”

“Where are you sore?”

“Pretty much everything hurts to move and I’ve got a headache” Kunimi admits.

Oikawa is silent for a moment. He looks like he's trying to work something out in his head. Finally he replies, and Kunimi short circuits.

“Do you think your heat might be early?”

Kunimi feels his face heat up. He's not embarrassed about his secondary gender itself, he's just embarrassed talking about it. He knows he's told Oikawa what he is and all the other third years know, but he's still uncomfortable talking about it.

“I don't think so, but maybe. I ran out of suppressants a while ago and just forgot to tell my mom I was out.”

“That's probably it then. All the symptoms you described point to that. Also, tell your mom as soon as possible. Suppressants only last a day. If you go off of them so suddenly after taking them frequently then there's a higher chance your heat will come early” Oikawa explains.

“Ok” Kunimi agrees.

That actually explains a lot.

“Make sure you go home with someone after practice until you get more suppressants or until your heat comes. Then I don't want to see you at practice until it's over, it's way too dangerous for you to come to school if you're in heat even if you think you feel fine.”

“Ok.”

Oikawa smiles at Kunimi and squeezes his shoulder.

“Do you want to go home now? I can send Kindaichi with you.”

“No it's not that bad. I can last.”

“Ok, if you're sure.”

“Thank you Oikawa-san” Kunimi says.

Oikawa's eyes widen in shock. Then he smiles again and winks at Kunimi.

“Don't worry about it! That's what amazing senpai are for! Also, you can drop the honorifics” the setter grins.

Kunimi rolls his eyes. His captain is ridiculous, but he's genuinely a good person. Now all he needs to worry about is making it through practice. After that he can go home and rest, he'll tell his mom he needs more suppressants tomorrow morning. She won't be back until then so it's probably fine. He doesn't really need them anyway.

 

* * *

 

 

  
“Your scent is different.”

“What?”

Kunimi is surprised. Kindaichi may be a beta but he has a keen sense of smell. Kunimi knows this but he's still surprised that his friend picked up on it because he hadn't even noticed yet.

Kindaichi scratches the back of his neck and looks away. They were walking home together like they usually do when Kindaichi commented on Kunimi’s scent. Kunimi looks at Kindaichi for a moment before continuing walking forward. Kindaichi stumbles as he tries to catch up once he realizes Kunimi is moving again.

“I-it's not a bad smell! It's just different. It's more sweet now” Kindaichi stammers.

“Sweet? What did I smell like before?”

“I mean you’ve always smelled sweet, like lilacs. But usually I can smell the hints of vanilla, now I can’t smell it at all. Your scent is definitely more floral now” Kindaichi explains.

“Great, I smell like flowers” Kunimi groans. He was really hoping his scent wasn’t something like that. He doesn’t have anything against flowers, it’s just the effect of having a floral scent. His mom smells like roses and she told Kunimi that her floral scent attracted _all_ the different secondary genders in her high school days.

So far Kunimi has kept his scent hidden from everyone except Kindaichi because of his suppressants. He thinks he’s told Oikawa once but only because the captain bugged him insistently about it. His suppressants are so strong that even he forgets what he smells like sometimes, Kindaichi probably knows it better than anyone. Kindaichi claims to be able to detect his scent even through the high dosage of suppressants Kunimi takes. Kunimi can’t imagine what he smells like to his friend now without anything tamping it down.

Kindaichi seems to sense that he’s touched on a bad topic and switches to talking about school. Kunimi listens quietly while he lets Kindaichi ramble about his day. Apparently his friend hates his swimming class. Kunimi can relate, his own swimming class is pretty terrible too. There’s this one guy in Kunimi’s class named Jiro who tries to make life terrible for everyone. He’ll steal people’s clothes so they are late to class and trip people when they are walking by the side of the pool so they’ll fall in. Somehow he hasn’t gotten caught. But that isn’t even the worst part.

“What's wrong?” Kindaichi asks, he has a confused look on his face.

“What?”

“You look mad.”

“Oh. I was just thinking how your swimming class is pretty terrible like mine is” Kunimi replies.

“Really?”

“Yeah. There’s this one guy named Jiro who makes life terrible for literally everyone. I’m pretty sure he only takes swimming just so he can pick on the lower secondary genders.”

Kindaichi frowns. “Is this guy an alpha?”

“Yeah. My guess is that he picks on the rest of us to make himself feel better about actually being a coward. I heard his friends talking about him during math, even they don’t like him” Kunimi explains.

“What exactly does this jerk do during swimming?”

“Mostly he trips people into the pool and gets too close into people’s personal space. But sometimes he releases his pheromones into the water so the rest of can’t function properly. It doesn’t affect the betas that much but for the omegas in the class it’s pretty much torture. I’m also pretty sure our teacher is a beta so he can’t smell what’s happening. He also doesn’t really care that much either so that could be it. He hasn’t done anything about Jiro tripping people so I don’t think he really cares” Kunimi explains.

Kindaichi looks horrified.

“That’s terrible! He shouldn’t be using his scent against you, I’m pretty sure that’s against school rules. You should tell the dean.”

“No way. I don’t think that would make a difference. Even if it did it would be a bad difference, Jiro might do something worse.”

Kindaichi gives Kunimi a concerned look.

“Are you ok? Do you want help?”

Kunimi is caught slightly off guard. He didn't expect Kindaichi to actually offer to help. Usually he gets too flustered whenever they mention secondary genders. He gives his friend a small smile.

“Thanks but I think it's fine. I've been able to handle it so far and the school year is almost over so I don't have to deal with him for much longer.”

“I-ok. But if you ever need help all you have to do is ask.”

“Thanks.”

The two of them settle into a peaceful quiet as they walk the rest of the way home. When Kindaichi steps in closer so his arm brushes Kunimi’s none of them say anything. Kindaichi seems to understand exactly what he wants without Kunimi even having to say it. So he can't comprehend how Kindaichi hasn't picked up on his feelings yet. Oh well, if this is all he's going to get he supposes he can live with that.

 

* * *

 

  
When Kunimi wakes up the next morning he feels a lot better. His headache is gone and his limbs don't feel like lead. _Maybe it was just a side affect of not taking my suppressants. Shoot._ Kunimi throws the covers off and races downstairs. He needs to find his mom and tell her he needs more pills before she leaves.

No one is in the kitchen when he gets downstairs. He got up too late and missed his mom. A bento box is lying on the counter, his mom must have packed it before she left.

Kunimi sighs. This could be a problem. If he's correct then his heat should be coming in the next few days. Without his suppressants he'll be overly emotional and his scent will be much stronger. Everyone is going to know he's going into heat soon. Should he even try going to school?

The sound of Kunimi’s alarm cuts into his thoughts. He should probably go turn it off. Kunimi grabs his bento off the counter and trudges up the stairs. He slams his hand down on the alarm and effectively shuts it off. He stands there staring at his clock for a full minute before deciding he can probably manage school for one more day.

Kunimi takes his uniform off the hook on his door and lays it on his bed while he takes off his pajamas. He's done changing in about three minutes and decides that he should probably wear something extra to try and help hide his scent. So he walks down the hallway and grabs one of his dad’s jackets. It’s a bit too large but if he rolls up the sleeves it should be fine.

He retreats back to his bedroom and grabs his bento and backpack. He needs to leave now if he wants to make it to morning practice on time. With one last quick glance in the mirror Kunimi shuts his door behind him. He hopes no one asks him about his baggy jacket.

 

* * *

 

  
Kindaichi is especially infatuated with Iwaizumi today and it’s pissing Kunimi off. His friend can’t seem to take his eyes off the ace for even one second. Oikawa split them into the same teams as yesterday so Kindaichi is paired with Iwaizumi again. Kindaichi clings to every word Iwaizumi says to him and when he’s not looking Kindaichi stares at him in awe. Kunimi can’t stand it.

The next time Yahaba tosses to him Kunimi channels all his anger into his arm as he slams the ball down. It hits the floor with a satisfying smack but it’s still not enough. He’s still irritated. So he gets back in line with a frown. Yahaba gives him a strange look as he watches Kunimi walk to the back of the line.

There’s ten minutes left of morning practice when Oikawa suggests the team do a practice match. He splits them all up again and Kunimi finds himself on the other side of the net from Kindaichi. Iwaizumi is also on the same side as Kindaichi again. But Oikawa is on Kunimi’s side now.

A whistle blows and suddenly the match is on. Hanamaki serves and everyone is springing into action. Watari receives the serve easily and Yahaba sets it high. Kunimi watches carefully to see which spiker will go for it. He doesn’t have to wait long because Iwaizumi is suddenly running in, but Kunimi knows better. He jumps right as Kindaichi appears from behind Iwaizumi and blocks Kindaichi’s spike. Kindaichi looks at Kunimi in shock but the other turns away quickly.

Everything is going smoothly until Kindaichi lands a particularly good spike that causes Iwaizumi to compliment him. Kindaichi stammers out a thank you and practically melts when the ace gives him a slap on the back. Kunimi is done. He was already slightly irritated this morning, but watching Kindaichi has made his mood a thousand times worse.

For the rest of practice Kunimi aims his spikes directly at Kindaichi, whenever he’s not blocking. He makes sure to spike extra hard too. Oikawa seems to notice his change in behavior but he hasn’t said anything so Kunimi keeps doing it. By the time their ten minutes is up Kunimi is about ready to scream. Volleyball didn’t help release any of his energy, if anything it aggravated him even more.

All of them walk back to the club room to change after all the equipment is put away. Yet again, Kindaichi tries to discreetly watch Iwaizumi change. The second years change quickly and are out of the club room in a flash. The third years take a little longer but the four of them finally leave as a group because they all walk to class together. Eventually it’s just Kindaichi and Kunimi left.

Kindaichi is taking an unusually long amount of time to change. Kunimi waits for about thirty seconds before slamming his locker shut. Kindaichi jumps and looks over at Kunimi. He shrinks back a bit but then gives Kunimi a concerned look.

“Why do you look like you’re about to murder someone?”

Kunimi grits his teeth and tries to compose himself but it’s not really working.

“Do you have to keep getting all lovesick around Iwaizumi?” Kunimi asks, it comes out much harsher than he intended.

Kindaichi’s face changes instantly. It goes from concerned to dark in one second flat.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Kindaichi replies slowly.

“Are you kidding me? I’m sure we’ve talked about this before. I get that you like him, he’s super cool and stuff but it’s getting ridiculous! You stare at him _all_ the time and you get flustered whenever he so much as looks at you! I think it’s good that you like him but seriously! Can you tone it down a bit?” Kunimi shouts angrily.

“You’re not acting like this is a good thing! Why are you so mad? This has nothing to do with you! If I didn’t know better I’d say you were jealous!” Kindaichi yells back.

Kunimi clenches his fists. It’s true, unfortunately so. He is jealous. But he’s never going to admit that. He’ll never tell Kindaichi that because his feelings will never be returned. But he also can’t stand watching Kindaichi fawn over Iwaizumi. It’s disgusting, he hates how in love his best friend is with the ace. He hates having to watch him get all flustered around Iwaizumi and pine after someone who isn’t him.

Kindaichi slams his own locker door closed and steps into Kunimi space until he’s towering over the shorter boy. Both of them are breathing hard but they keep fierce eye contact. Kunimi has never seen Kindaichi look at him with hatred before, but it was bound to happen sometime. His best friend is giving him the coldest glare he’s ever seen and Kunimi is sure he looks just as furious. Kindaichi opens his mouth and is probably about to tell Kunimi off when Kunimi interrupts him.

“Screw you” Kunimi breathes lowly.

He doesn’t shout it, he doesn’t think he can. He’s never fought with Kindaichi like this. He’s not about to yell at him more, but he also wants to make sure Kindaichi knows he’s angry at him.

Kunimi glares at Kindaichi for another second before grabbing his backpack off the floor and fleeing the club room. If he doesn’t see Kindaichi’s face ever again it’ll be too soon.

 

* * *

 

  
Class is terrible. Kunimi can’t focus on anything and he feels like absolute death. His headache is back along with the sore limbs. He would have fallen asleep during math if one his classmates hadn’t warned him that the teacher was calling on him. Luckily, he’s done with all his classroom subjects and all he has left is swimming.

Kunimi sighs as he slips on his swimsuit. He really hopes that by some miracle Jiro is gone today. He doesn’t think he can deal with him after what happened this morning, no such luck. The sound of a body slamming into a bench in the other aisle alerts Kunimi of Jiro’s presence.

A boy a couple centimeters taller than Kindaichi suddenly comes into Kunimi's view. He must have finished picking on the other kid and is looking for a new victim. Jiro smirks at Kunimi and walks up to him. The other boy gets uncomfortably close, he's getting closer than he normally does. Jiro looks Kunimi up and down and Kunimi steps back self-consciously.

“Something's different about you” Jiro comments. “I like it.”

Kunimi instantly spins around and briskly walks away. Jiro is being way more forward than he usually is and it's creeping Kunimi out. He knows better than to let Jiro get too close.

Throughout class Jiro finds ways to pester to Kunimi even more. He keeps walking alongside him whenever they have to walk back to the lines after their laps. He starts releasing his scent when they’re out of the water and when they’re in it. He even pushes his way in front of people just so he can stand on the diving block next to Kunimi’s. Kunimi tries his best to ignore Jiro’s advances but he’s pushing harder than he normally does. Kunimi can’t figure out why until he’s suddenly hit by a wave of pain.

Kunimi abruptly stands up in the middle of lane and gasps for air. He was not expecting to have the wind knocked out of him.

“Kunimi-chan are you ok?”

Jiro is giving him the most false concerned look he’s ever seen, it’s even worse than Oikawa’s who is the master of false expressions.

“Fine” Kunimi replies curly. He doesn’t like how Jiro added chan to his name. Only certain people can do that, and he’s not one of them.

Before Jiro can ask anymore questions Kunimi ducks back under the water and goes to finish the rest of his lap. Unfortunately, Jiro follows suit and matches Kunimi’s pace. Kunimi’s eyes start burning even though he has goggles on, it’s probably because Jiro is right next to him so his pheromones are even stronger and have a greater impact.

Kunimi quickly hauls himself out of the water once he’s finished his last lap. He has to get out of here. The burst of pain from earlier mean that he’s going into heat really soon. He never should have come to school in the first place. Why did he ever think this was a good idea?

Everyone else has already finished their laps and are either changing or heading to their after school activity. So Kunimi and Jiro are the only ones left, even their swim teacher is gone. Kunimi looks behind him at the pool and doesn’t see any sign of Jiro. _Where did he go?_ Kunimi stares at the empty pool for a moment longer before heading into the locker room. He sweeps his towel off the bench where he left it and heads to the showers. He’ll just rinse off really quick before going home. He can’t afford to walk home smelling like pre heat so rinsing off seems like a good idea. Then he’ll need to text Oikawa and tell him he won’t be at afternoon practice.

An eerie atmosphere fills the locker room as Kunimi pads over to one of the showers. He hangs his towel over one of the sides and turns the knob. He’s hit with a stream of cool, refreshing water. It feels amazing against his skin. He didn’t realize it before but he’s actually pretty hot. He must have started heating up in the pool.

Kunimi forces himself to rinse off quickly in fear of accidentally falling asleep in the shower. He’s so tired he could probably fall asleep standing.

It takes him only three minutes to finish rinsing off. He grabs his towel and briefly dries his body off, it’s a poor job because he’s still dipping water everywhere but he doesn’t really care right now. He carefully steps out of the shower and walks over to the bench where he left his stuff. The oversized jacket he wore this morning is gone. He must have left it in the club room after he fought with Kindaichi.

Kunimi sighs and decides that his Aobajosai volleyball jacket will have to do. He steps over the bench and opens his gym locker where he left his volleyball jacket the other day. It’s still there. Kunimi takes the jacket in his hands and is instantly hit with the smell of Kindaichi. His best friend found his jacket lying on the ground yesterday and returned it to him before practice, before their fight. Kunimi fists the jacket in his hands and closes his eyes. _Why did I yell at him? What is wrong with me?_

“Hey there little omega. You smell real nice, what do you think about sharing a little bit of it with me?”

Kunimi jumps in surprised fear. He thought for sure he was alone. He springs away from his locker and faces the voice. It’s Jiro, except not. The boy in front of him looks like predator who’s just come across his favorite meal. Jiro’s eyes are blown wide and he’s licking his lips as he traces his eyes up and down Kunimi’s body. But the most frightening part of Jiro is the smell he’s giving off. His scent smells like thick smoke tinged with the unmistakeable quality of desire. Jiro takes a slow step forward and starts to reach towards the omega. Jiro’s scent is so powerful that Kunimi finds himself already submitting, but he knows if he doesn’t move now he’ll be done for. Jiro is blocking the only exit that leads outside, so Kunimi only has one choice. He clutches his jacket to his chest and sprints through the side doorway back into the school.


	2. Wish You Were Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay the last chapter is finally here! This one is kind of long but I hope you enjoy how it turned out

Kindaichi is storming off to his last class when he rams into someone. He stumbles a bit and quickly stands up to go apologize when he comes face to face with Iwaizumi. The ace helps steady Kindaichi before giving him a concerned look.

 

“Are you ok?” Iwaizumi asks in his deep voice.

 

Kindaichi blushes a bit.

 

“Yeah, yeah I'm ok.”

 

“Iwa-chan! There you are”  a voice whines.

 

Oikawa comes running up to them with Hanamaki and Matsukawa close behind.

 

“You can't just ditch us without saying anything!”

 

“That's what ditching means idiot” comes Iwaizumi's gruff reply.

 

Oikawa pouts until he realizes Kindaichi is there.

 

“Kindaichi-kun! How-” the captain stops mid sentence. His face suddenly turns serious. “Are you ok? Where's Kunimi?”

 

Kindaichi flinches. He doesn't know if Oikawa actually knows this is about Kunimi or if he's just guessing but either way he doesn't want to talk about it. The third years exchange a glance, Hanamaki is actually the one who breaks the silence.

 

“Did you two fight?”

 

“No” Kindaichi replies instantly. He curses himself for replying too fast, now they'll know that's exactly what happened.

 

Oikawa has a worried look on his face.

 

“How long ago was it?”

 

“I don't know, it was after morning practice” Kindaichi sighs.

 

Oikawa's eyes go wide.

 

“Was he acting weird this morning?”

 

Kindaichi is confused, _why would that matter?_

 

“I guess he did seem more angry than usual. Actually he aimed all his spikes at me today” Kindaichi comments.

 

“Do you have any classes together?”

 

“No. All I know is that he has swimming last” Kindaichi replies slowly. He’s getting worried.

 

“Why?”

 

Oikawa looks like he wants to explain but then he changes his mind and responds with something else.

 

“Could you try and find him after swimming? Make sure he’s ok and all. I’m sorry I can’t tell you but it’s personal business” Oikawa instructs, frown in place.

 

“I-” Kindaichi starts.  
  
“Kindaichi, I know this is hard for you, but trust me, it’s better to make sure he’s ok then to let a fight stop you from helping him if he really needs it” Iwaizumi chimes in.

 

“Ok” Kindaichi sighs.

 

“Oh one more thing, I think Kunimi left this in the club room earlier” Oikawa adds as he hands Kindaichi a large jacket.

 

The third years wave goodbye to him as they head off to their own classes. Kindaichi is left holding a jacket much too large to be Kunimi’s and a scent that is most definitely not his best friend’s. _Why did Kunimi even bring this?_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The only thing Kindaichi can think about the whole day is Kunimi and the jacket his friend supposedly forgot. It smells vaguely of him but mostly it smells like Kunimi’s dad. Kindaichi has been over to Kunimi’s house enough times to know that. When the final bell rings signalling the end of the school day Kindaichi is abnormally on edge. But he has no idea why.

 

Kindaichi shoves his school supplies into his backpack and shuffles over to the door. He pauses once he’s in the hallway. Usually he walks with Kunimi to practice right after school. They meet outside the school halfway between Kindaichi’s class and the swimming pool. Kindaichi supposes he can just confront Kunimi then, make sure he’s ok like Oikawa said. He’s still confused about that but he won’t push if it’s personal. He just hopes Kunimi doesn’t try and avoid him.

 

A sinking feeling starts to overcome Kindaichi the closer he gets to the exit of the school. Goosebumps start to litter his arms even though he’s not cold and his heart rate starts picking up. Kindaichi is confused and honestly kind of scared. _Is he having a bad reaction to something? Is he dying?_ Suddenly, the scent of lilacs reaches Kindaichi’s nose. The beta stiffens and turns his head in the direction of the scent.

 

It’s strong, and it’s definitely Kunimi’s. But it’s different, in a bad way. There’s a mixture of panic and part of a foreign scent mixed in with the normally sweet smell. He swiftly slips his backpack off and throws it to the side of the hallway. All that matters now is finding Kunimi as soon as possible.

 

All that Kindaichi can think about is the fear mixed into Kunimi’s scent. He’s in danger, and it’s Kindaichi’s fault. He shouldn’t have left him alone even if they did fight. _What kind of friend is he?_ His feet thud against the tile as he tears down the hallway. He thinks he runs into a few people but he can’t remember. Kindaichi rounds the corner so fast that he slips, but he quickly rights himself and continues sprinting down the hall. It seems like he’ll never reach the exit. _Why can’t he run faster?_

 

The door suddenly comes into view and Kindaichi pours all his energy into speeding up. He’s halfway there when something comes barreling out of one of the side hallways and into his side. Kindaichi is thrown into the window and the other person fumbles as they regain their balance in the middle of the hall. Kindaichi pushes himself off the window angrily and is about to yell at the other person when he realizes who it is. The person standing in front of him is the exact person he just tore through the hallways searching for.

 

“Kunimi!?”

 

The omega looks so different from what Kindaichi is used to seeing. He looks so vulnerable right now, like he could collapse any second. He’s wearing nothing but his swim shorts except for the jacket clutched tightly to his midsection. He’s still dripping water so he must have run straight from the pool. He hasn’t even put the jacket on so he really must have left in a rush. Kindaichi notices that Kunimi’s face is flushed and his eyes look hazy. _What’s going on?_ Then it hits him, literally. Kunimi’s scent is so strong that it’s almost palpable, it’s like the first time he went into heat. _Why didn’t he see it before?_

 

Kunimi steadies himself and makes eye contact with Kindaichi. But the second he realizes it’s him Kunimi scrambles backwards with a fearful look on his face. Kindaichi is slightly hurt but he knows he can’t afford to think like that now. Just as he’s about to reach out for his friend a tall boy, taller than even Kindaichi comes racing up to them. Kunimi notices the newcomer and visibly flinches, terror clouding his eyes.

 

“You can’t run forever omega! It’s better to learn your place now rather than later!” the other boy snarls.

 

The pheromones the other boy is giving off are angry and full of desire. They scream dominance and Kindaichi instantly knows that he’s an alpha. Just from his behavior and the fact that the alpha’s hair is wet just like Kunimi’s, Kindaichi knows this is Jiro. The alpha that’s been torturing everyone in Kunimi’s swim class is now specifically targeting his best friend. No way is Kindaichi letting this slide, not after he detected the fear in Kunimi’s scent and the terror on his face.

 

Jiro reaches out and seizes Kunimi’s wrist. The omega lets out a terrified yelp as he’s roughly yanked towards the alpha. Kindaichi snaps. He lunges forward into the alpha’s space and slams his fit into the other’s jaw with a satisfying crack. The effect is immediate, Jiro releases his hold on Kunimi and Kindaichi is able to slip in front of Kunimi in a protective stance.

 

“Get. Away. From him” Kindaichi growls.

 

The alpha puts a hand to his jaw and stares at Kindaichi in shock. Kindaichi growls again and this time Jiro gets the message. The alpha takes off running in the opposite direction without even trying to relatilate. Kunimi was right. This guy is a coward.

 

Kindaichi slowly turns around and sees Kunimi leaning heavily against the window. He’s dropped his jacket but his right arm is still tightly wrapped around his stomach. His face is contorted in pain. Kindaichi quickly rushes over to him.  
  
“Kunimi? Are you ok?”

 

The omega opens his eyes and gives Kindaichi an amused smile.

 

“I can’t believe you actually punched him” Kunimi remarks softly.

 

Kindaichi fumbles for words.

 

“O-of course I did! He was trying to force himself on you! But seriously we need to get you home. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you with a heat this bad since-nevermind” Kindaichi trials off.

 

Kindaichi picks Kunimi’s jacket up off the floor and drapes it around the omega’s shoulders. His skin is freezing where Kindaichi’s hands briefly graze it, but his face looks feverish.

 

“Can you walk?” Kindaichi asks gently.

 

Kunimi shrugs but slowly pushes himself off the window. Kindaichi hesitates for a split second before grabbing Kunimi’s wrist. He wants to make sure they don’t get separated. The two of them walk back to the locker room in silence. Kunimi needs to change before they go home. Kindaichi will also need to text Oikawa and tell him they won’t be at practice.

 

Once they arrive Kindaichi makes sure Kunimi is steady enough before letting go of his wrist to let him change. The beta whips out his phone and pulls up Oikawa’s contact.

 

**To: Oikawa**

_Kunimi and I won’t be at practice this afternoon_

 

He gets an immediate reply as if the captain was expecting to hear from him.

 

**From: Oikawa**

_Are you guys ok? Where are you? I’m still in the school with the rest of the third years. We’re looking for you guys. I told Yahaba to run practice for a bit_

 

**To: Oikawa**

_We’re in the locker room. I’m ok. Kunimi isn’t doing too well though. He’s either in heat or really close not sure. But it’s pretty bad it’s like the first time he went through one_

 

**From: Oikawa**

_We’re on our way_

 

Kindaichi slips his phone back into his pocket and takes a seat on the bench in between the lockers. A second later he feels Kunimi plop down next to him. The omega looks exhausted, he’s hunched over himself and it appears as though he’s struggling to keep his eyes open. But what’s concerning is that Knimi still looks like he’s in pain. Kindaichi frowns worriedly, he wants to ease his friend’s pain but he isn’t sure how.

 

“Do you want to lie down?” Kindaichi whispers.

 

Kunimi raises his head from staring at the floor and gives Kindaichi a confused look.

 

“What?”

 

“You look like you could use the rest. Here I’ll move over.”

 

Kindaichi scoots to the end of the bench and gestures for Kunimi to lay down and rest his head in Kindaichi’s lap. Kunimi hesitates for a moment before conceding and slowly laying down. Once he’s comfortable he wraps his arm back over his stomach. Kindaichi expects him to relax after that but Kunimi remains tense and keeps his eyes open, staring at the lockers.

 

“Kunimi” Kindaichi mummers. “You really should sleep. I’ll wake you up when the third years get here.”

 

“Can’t” comes the soft reply.

 

“What, why?”

 

“...I feel like I’m being repeatedly stabbed with a knife” Kunimi finally admits.

 

Kindaichi is surprised. The pain wasn’t even this bad when Kunimi first presented. Kindaichi isn’t exactly sure how to help so he opts for just putting a comforting arm around his friend. It works a little bit. The tension in Kunimi’s shoulders eases, but he still looks like he’s in pain. Kindaichi prays that the third years get here soon. Kunimi needs to go home right now but Kindaichi needs advice first. He won’t know what to do otherwise.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It’s only been 3 minutes since Kindaichi got Kunimi to lay down but he’s already gotten much worse. Kunimi has his eyes closed, finally, but he doesn’t look peaceful at all. His face is drawn tight in pain and he’s curled in on himself. He’s got both hands wrapped around his stomach and his hands are clutching his shirt so tight that his knuckles are white. Kindaichi tried to unfurl Kunimi’s hands but they were closed in impossibly tight fists. He also wasn’t about to use force on his friend after what happened. But Kindaichi is getting worried. Kunimi isn’t showing signs of improvement. If the third years don’t get here soon he’ll just leave and look up what he needs to know later. They can’t stay here much longer with Kunimi in this state.

 

The pounding of footsteps reaches Kindaichi’s ears and he snaps his attention to the side locker room door. A second later Oikawa bursts into the locker room with the rest of the third years behind him. Oikawa spots Kindaichi sitting on the bench with Kunimi lying on him and approaches them cautiously. Kindaichi pats Kunimi’s arm gently and whispers to his friend that the third years are here. He removes his arm from around his friend so he can sit up. Kunimi slowly unfurls from his ball and forces himself into a sitting position to face Oikawa.

 

Oikawa glances behind him and signals for the rest of third years to stand off to the side. The three of them lean against the lockers a few feet away from the bench Kunimi and Kindaichi are on. Oikawa steps in the last few inches until he’s right in front of Kunimi and leans down a bit. Then he gently takes his right hand puts the back of it to Kunimi’s forehead after brushing his bangs out of the way. Kindaichi feels a pang of jealously course through him. He really shouldn’t be, Oikawa is just trying to help but he can’t control the feeling. So Kindaichi clenches his fists instead, but he makes sure it isn’t too noticeable.

 

“Do you feel hot or cold?” Oikawa asks softly.

 

“Not sure, everything feels numb” Kunimi replies sleepily.

 

“Hmmm.” Oikawa glances down and notices Kunimi’s death grip on the hem of his shirt. He frowns. “Where does it hurt?”

 

Kindaichi is mildly surprised that Oikawa figured out Kunimi was in pain, though he shouldn’t be. Oikawa is very perceptive and the look on Kunimi’s face is a major giveaway that he’s suffering. Oikawa retracts his hand from Kunimi’s forehead and fixes his gaze on Kindaichi.

 

“I’m not going to ask what happened right now because we don’t have the time. But I will want to know later.”

 

“Ok” Kindaichi replies quickly.

 

Oikawa straightens himself and places a hand on his hip. He sighs deeply and then makes eye contact with Kindaichi again.

 

“I know you probably aren’t going to like this idea but I need to separate you” Oikawa explains calmly.

 

Kindaichi opens his mouth in shock and blinks a few times.

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“Kindaichi I’m sorry but it has to be done.”

 

“What? No! You can’t! I can’t just leave him after what happened!” Kindaichi shouts.

 

“Kindaichi calm down. Oikawa isn’t going to hurt him. I trust Oikawa and right now he’s the only one who knows what to do” Iwaizumi comments as he walks over.

 

Kindaichi frowns. He wants to say that obviously Iwaizumi trusts Oikawa because he likes him, but that would be out of line. He won’t talk back, but he isn’t going to let up about being separated from Kunimi.

 

“Kunimi is safer with me” Kindaichi protests.

 

“He may be safer with you but what he needs right now isn’t protection” Oikawa explains.

 

Kindaichi is about to stand up so he can properly face the captain when a hand forces him back down. Kunimi is giving Kindaichi a look that he can’t decipher.

 

“It’s fine. I’ll be ok. Just wait here for a bit” Kunimi whispers tiredly.

 

Kunimi takes his hand off Kindaichi’s shoulder but he can still feel the other’s touch as if he’s still there. Kunimi stands up a bit too fast and stumbles, but Oikawa quickly steps in and steadies him. He gives Kunimi a reassuring smile before grabbing Kunimi’s hand and leading them out of the locker room. Kindaichi watches them go and feels a mixture of anger and worry at the sight of Oikawa taking Kunimi away.

 

“Kindaichi. Kunimi’s going to be fine. He’s in good hands” Matsukawa remarks matter-of-factly.

 

“Yeah don’t worry about it. Kunimi’s strong he’ll pull through” Hanamaki adds with a smile.

 

Kindaichi looks down at his feet.

 

“He looked so scared.”

 

“What?” all the third years say in unison.

 

“This guy, this _alpha”_ Kindaichi spits. “The way he looked at Kunimi was disgusting. It made me want to punch him!.”

 

“Apparently you did” Hanamaki says in awe as he looks at Kindaichi’s right hand.

 

Iwaizumi punches Hanamaki in the shoulder.

 

“Stop encouraging violence” he scolds.

 

“That’s real ironic coming from you” Matsukawa laughs.

 

Iwaizumi scowls at the duo, but then he turns and looks at Kindaichi.

 

“If the guy was forcing himself onto Kunimi then you had every right to punch him. You were just protecting Kunimi.”

 

Kindaichi is stunned. He’s partly relieved that Iwaizumi is on his side and partly surprised that the ace isn’t angry. But he still feels guilty. It’s his fault for letting Kunimi go alone. Usually they walk to all their classes together, but he was petty and let Kunimi fend for himself, not that his friend isn’t strong, but his heats leave him pretty vulnerable.

 

A hand suddenly clamps down on his shoulder.

 

“Stop that. Don’t blame yourself. You were there for him when he needed you and that’s all that matters” Iwaizumi says firmly.

 

“But I could have prevented-”

 

“You don’t know that. Stop thinking about what you could have done different and think about what you did. You _did_ protect him” Iwaizumi emphasizes.

 

“...thank you.”

 

Iwaizumi squeezes his shoulder.

 

“Don’t mention it.”

 

“Aw Iwaizumi, that was such good advice!” Hanamaki taunts.

 

“It must come from being friends with Oikawa” Matsukawa supplies.

 

“Shut up!” the ace barks.

 

Kindaichi smiles. The third years’ interaction is a welcome distraction. Maybe he can take his mind off what just happened for a bit. He needs to be calm when Kunimi comes back. Everything is going to be fine.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After they leave the locker room Oikawa pulls Kunimi into an empty classroom not too far away. He has Kunimi sit on top of one of the desks so he can properly examine him. Oikawa tilts Kunimi’s head to the side so he can look at his scent gland.

 

“Your scent gland is really swollen. Is it sore?”

 

“A little bit. It only really hurts when I’m around really strong pheromones.”

 

“Ok that’s good to know. Where else does it hurt?”

 

Kunimi hesitates. He doesn’t know if he wants to tell Oikawa this. He knows what it means and he’s not sure if he wants Oikawa to find out. But the pain is too much to handle right now so he doesn’t really have a choice.

 

“Stomach, just in general that whole area” Kunimi explains.

 

Oikawa’s eyes open a fraction in shock, he’s trying not to show that he’s surprised but Kunimi caught it. The captain maintains eye contact even as he asks the next question.

 

“Have you asked Kindaichi for help?”

 

Kunimi averts his eyes and clenches his fists. He knows that his pain is a result of his body wanting someone to help him with his heat but being denied. Kunimi wants Kindaichi, his body craves the beta even if he isn’t an alpha, but Kunimi can’t ask that of Kindaichi. He doesn’t see Kunimi like that. If Kunimi let Kindaichi help him with his heat he would only end up regretting it later because Kindaichi doesn’t actually love him. It’s not worth it, so Kunimi’s been trying to resist but it’s having negative effects on his body.

 

“He’s in love with someone else” Kunimi whispers. “I can’t ask that of him. I can’t do that to _myself_.”

 

“Kunimi-chan are you sure? The two of you are very close and I’m sure-”

 

“It’s Iwaizumi” Kunimi blurts.

 

“-he likes you back” Oikawa finishes.

 

Oikawa doesn’t say anything for a long moment. He leans against the adjoining desk and folds his arms. Finally he responds.

 

“I know. I have known since the first day when Kindaichi-kun got all starry-eyed after Iwa-chan did an insane spike. But I also know that it’s just a crush. I’ve watched him close enough and often enough to figure that out. He admires Iwa-chan, a lot, and I mean who doesn’t. But it’s not deep enough to be love, and I’m not just saying that because I like Iwa-chan” Oikawa explains.

 

Kunimi is shocked. He didn’t know Oikawa watched Kindaichi that closely, and he definitely didn’t expect him to admit that he likes the ace. He takes a minute to collect his thoughts. He desperately wants Oikawa to be right, because it would mean Kindaichi actually reciprocates his feelings. But he’s nervous. The last thing Kunimi wants to do is ruin his relationship with his best friend.

 

“What am I supposed to do? There’s no way I can ask him to help me with my heat, not when I don’t know for sure if he likes me back! What if he hates me after I ask him? What if he transfers schools? What if-”

 

“Hold on there Kunimi-chan,” Oikawa soothes. “He’s not going to hate you, and I’m sure he won’t switch schools if you ask him for help. Asking for help with your heat doesn’t necessarily mean asking for pleasure.”

 

This time Kunimi knows that the warmth covering his face isn’t just from his heat.

 

“I know, but even asking for something small is embarrassing!” Kunimi groans.

 

Oikawa laughs, it’s light and clear like a bell. The setter pushes himself off the adjoining desk and suddenly wraps his arms around Kunimi, trapping him in a hug. Kunimi feels an odd sense of calm overcome him as he bathes in the older omega’s scent. Oikawa’s scent is comforting. It’s sweet like his own but subtle. Oikawa is about to pull away when Kunimi reaches out and grabs the back of the setter’s shirt.

 

“Not yet,” Kunimi pleads, barely above a whisper.

 

Oikawa smiles down fondly at him and positions his face right next to Kunimi’s scent gland.

 

“Ok” he breathes.

 

They stay like that for a few more minutes before Kunimi feels the piercing pain in his stomach fade to a dull throb. Oikawa’s scent definitely helped ease the pain, and now his scent gland isn’t swollen anymore. Kunimi breathes a sigh of relief as Oikawa pulls back.

 

“Feeling better?” Oikawa asks.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Do you think you can make it home? Obviously I’ll make Kindaichi go with you but if you don’t think you’ll make it home I can call your parents” Oikawa suggests.

 

“No it’s fine. I’m ok. My parents are at work right now anyway so it wouldn’t matter.”

 

“Ok. Let’s go back. But before I forget, just ask Kindaichi. It doesn’t have to be big, but I think you should ask him for help.”

 

“Hmmmmm. Ok, I guess I can do that” Kunimi sighs in defeat.

 

Oikawa beams at him as he helps Kunimi off the desk.

 

“Let's go back.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Oikawa and Kunimi get back to the locker room, they find the other third years encircling Kindaichi who is sitting calmly on one of the benches. Kindaichi looks much more at ease which is reassuring. Kunimi was glad his friend wanted to protect him but it was getting slightly scary when he almost got up and yelled at Oikawa.

 

The third years notice that Oikawa and Kunimi have returned and wave at them. Oikawa waves back at them with a grin. Just then, Kindaichi turns around and locks eyes with Kunimi. The two of them stare at each other awkwardly for a second before Kindaichi gives him a fond smile. Kunimi feels his heart start to race and the tips of his ears heat up. But he looks away quickly hoping that Kindaichi won’t see.

 

Kindaichi swings himself off the bench and timidly walks up to Kunimi, it’s kind of endearing. Kindaichi has never really been timid around him, it’s usually only around Iwaizumi. Kindaichi pauses when he’s right in front of Kunimi, he wrings his hands behind his back as he talks.

 

“A-are you feeling better?” the beta stutters.

 

“Yeah, a lot” Kunimi replies with a smile.

 

Kindaichi lets out a sigh of relief.

 

“I’m glad” he says earnestly.

 

Kunimi has to physically bite his tongue to keep himself from saying something impulsive. Now is not the time nor place for that. Luckily, Oikawa seems to sense Kunimi’s struggle and addresses Kindaichi.

 

“Why don’t you guys head home now? I think Kunimi-chan could use the rest” Oikawa suggests.

 

“Ok!” Kindaichi agrees.

 

“Don’t forget, I want to hear what happened later. Don’t worry about practice. Just rest up. Kindaichi, make sure Kunimi doesn’t come to school until he’s better” the captain instructs.

 

Kindaichi nods and Kunimi rolls his eyes. The rest of the third years give them encouraging smiles as they walk over from the bench to Oikawa’s sides. Hanamaki and Matsukawa slap Kindaichi and Kunimi lightly on the back as they pass by the pair. Iwaizumi squeezes both their shoulders as he passes and then proceeds to punch Oikawa in the shoulder.

 

“Iwa-chan! What was that for!?” the setter squawks.

 

“Come on, I didn’t  even punch that hard. And it was for taking so long, what were you two even doing?” Iwaizumi grumbles.

 

Oikawa rubs his shoulder gingerly and glares at the ace.

 

“It’s none of your business!”

 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa facepalm as they grab the bickering third years and start to drag them away.

 

“Get home safely!” Hanamaki shouts over Oikawa’s shoulder.

 

“Call us if you need anything!” Matsukawa yells as he narrowly avoids an elbow to the face.

 

Kunimi shakes his head.

 

“I have no idea how Hanamaki-san and Matsukawa-san put up with them.”

 

Kindaichi laughs.

 

“Me either, but it’s kinda funny. Anyway we should get going.”

 

Kindaichi walks over to the bench and picks up their backpacks.

 

“Where did you get those? I left mine in my classroom and I didn’t see you with yours earlier” Kunimi comments.  
  
“Oh. The third years brought them down. I think Matsukawa said he went and got them while the rest of the third years were looking for us” Kindaichi explains.

 

“They’re good senpai.”

 

“Yeah” Kindaichi breathes.

 

The beta slips on his backpack and hoists Kunimi’s over his shoulder before the omega can protest. He gives Kunimi a look that says “don’t even think about carrying your backpack”. Kunimi shrugs, he didn’t really want to carry it anyway.

 

The two friends exit the locker room and head to the back exit, it’s closer to their houses. Kindaichi sticks close to Kunimi’s side the whole way home, and for once Kunimi doesn’t find it painful. It’s actually peaceful, and it feels right, like this is how it’s suppose to be. Maybe it is possible, maybe Oikawa is right. Kunimi hopes so, if today taught him anything it’s that Kindaichi does care for him at least a little bit. He might have a shot.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When they arrive at Kunimi’s house both of them are exhausted. Kunimi offers to let Kindaichi stay over until he’s ready to go home before he realizes he’s about to go into a full blown heat. Luckily Kindaichi is more alert than he is and sensibly declines, but he stutters as he turns down the offer and his face is red the entire time. Before the beta leaves he takes off his volleyball jacket and hesitantly offers it to Kunimi.

 

 

Kunimi is so stunned that he almost falls off the porch. But he catches himself and accepts Kindaichi’s jacket with a smile. He prays that Kindaichi believes his pink face is due to his heat.

 

“F-feel better soon. Call me if you need anything!” Kindaichi rushes out. It’s so fast that Kunimi barely understood a word but he got the message.

 

Kunimi reassures Kindaichi that he’ll call the beta if he needs anything. Kindaichi is pretty tense as he keeps inquiring if Kunimi is ok. Eventually he calms down and hands Kunimi his backpack.  
  
“Don’t come to school until you’re better.”

 

“Ok mom” Kunimi replies casually.

 

This time Kindaichi is the one who rolls his eyes. They both laugh, and Kunimi feels the urge to wrap his arms around his friend. But he refrains from doing it, even though all of him wants to just be held by the beta and never let go.

 

With one final wave, Kindaichi steps off the porch step and heads home. Kunimi finds himself missing the other already. It’s both annoying and exciting. He wants Kindaichi to return his feelings but it’s also annoying that his body is craving the other even though he can't’ have him.

 

Kunimi slips inside his house and locks the door. His mom won’t be back until later so he has the whole house to himself, which is good because now he can take all the sofa cushions without being embarrassed. Kunimi dumps his backpack on the floor of the living room and starts to gather all the cushions and pillows. This is just one of the things he hates about being an omega. He hates that the omega part of him likes to nest. Whenever pillows and cushions go missing his family knows exactly what is happening and tries to get all the details. His family is way too nosy.

 

The omega trudges up the stairs and dumps all the pillows and cushions on his bed. His sheets are fine where they are, he can just untuck them when he needs them anyway. Once he gets in the nest he’s not coming out. It doesn’t matter what it looks like as long as it’s comfortable.

 

Kunimi changes at the pace of a snail, he’s that tired. But he’s comfortable in the end so who really cares? He practically sinks into his bed once he flops down on it. Everything is so soft and warm he could lie here for ages.It’s not long before he feels his eyelids drooping and his breathing start to slow. Yeah, there’s definitely no way he’s moving from this position. The last thought he has before drifting off to sleep is if Kindaichi will come visit him tomorrow. With that question in the forefront of his mind Kunimi lets his eyes flutter closed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Light filters in through the window and hits Kunimi directly in the face. He quints and rolls over so his back is to the sun. Every part of him is sore, but at least he isn’t feverish or wanting to grind into something every five seconds. Heats are the worst. Kunimi burrows back under the covers and is about to go back to sleep when there is a soft knock on his door. His heart rate speeds up rapidly. _What if it's Kindaichi? I can't let him see me like this!_ Kunimi scrambles out of his nest and frantically tries to detangle himself from the sheets. He fails miserably and ends up in a sad heap on the floor. Kunimi sighs in defeat and accepts his fate as his door slowly creaks open.

 

“Akira what are you doing?” Kunimi’s mom asks quizzically.

 

“I’m not really sure how to answer that” Kunimi replies honestly.

 

Kunimi’s mom laughs lightly as she detangles her son from the mass of blankets. Once Kunimi is separated from his nest his mom scrutinizes him. Kunimi feels slightly self-conscious even though it’s only his mom. Eventually she looks up and blinks slowly.

 

“Are you feeling ok?”

 

“Um, yes?”

 

“Is there something you’re not telling me?” she asks more forcefully.

 

Anxiety starts to take over as Kunimi realizes she knows something happened the day he came home in heat. He hoped that Jiro’s scent wouldn’t still be on him when he got home but some of it must have lingered. Now his mom knows something happened and he’ll have to explain everything. What is he suppose to say? Hey mom, I almost got attacked by some random alpha at school three days days ok but it’s ok because Kindaichi saved me.

 

“...right?”

 

Kunimi catches the last word of what his mom is saying. He must have been so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn’t hear her start to talk.

 

“Sorry I didn’t catch that” Kunimi apologizes.

 

“You know you can trust me right?” she repeats patiently.

 

Maybe it’s the gentleness of her voice or the way she looks at him, but suddenly Kunimi finds himself starting to crack. He wasn’t this shaken up after he was attacked, so why now? He tries to turn around and possibly find sanctuary in the sheets still on his bed but is stopped when his mom quietly turns him around. She doesn’t say anything, but her eyes are sad and understanding with an underlying furry. She holds him in front of her and maintains eye contact for a few seconds before pulling him close.

 

“You’re ok now, I’ll make sure whoever did this pays” Kunimi’s mom promises in an angry whisper.

 

Kunimi finally lets the emotions he was holding back after the incident out. He thought he was ok, but his tears say otherwise. At least he feels a lot better afterwards. Once he composes himself enough to actually form words he tells his mom everything. He tells her about running out of suppressants, Jiro stalking him during class, Jiro cornering him in the locker room, being chased through the school, Kindaichi rescuing him, and Kindaichi bringing him home. The only thing he doesn’t mention is the excruciating cramps he had to endure, because that would mean her finding out about his feeling for Kindaichi.

 

“Don’t you worry about this Jiro boy. I’ll make sure he doesn’t bother you again” his mom swears.

 

The look in the female omega’s eyes is dark and threatening. Kunimi is grateful that he’s not on the receiving end of that look.

 

“Thanks mom, really. But please don’t murder someone for me. I don’t want you to go to jail” Kunimi teases.   
  
The mood lightens significantly after Kunimi’s taunt and his mom seems to relax too.

 

“Ok, ok. I won’t. But next time, tell me when you run out of suppressants. Also, don’t be afraid to tell me if someone is bothering you like that. You have people who want to help you!”

 

“Yeah, I know.”

 

“Good. Now I have to go to work, but call if you need anything. I don’t want you to go to school for at least another day. Kindaichi-kun has been coming by every day with your homework, it’s downstairs on the kitchen table with breakfast” Kunimi’s mom explains cheerfully.

 

“Thanks mom.”

 

“He’s a rather nice boy” she adds with a knowing smile.

Kunimi feels his face turn a bright red as he ushers his mom out of his room. She laughs as Kunimi furiously tries to get her to leave. Sometimes he hates that his mom knows him so well, but that’s why she’s so great so he can’t really complain.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kunimi pulls the blanket around his shoulders in tighter. The house is way too cold considering how hot it is outside. He’s been trying to do the homework Kindaichi brought by the past few days but he’s getting nowhere. He can’t focus because the only thing he can think about is Kindaichi’s jacket. _Why did he give Kunimi his jacket? Did he mean it? Did he do it because he’s Kunimi’s friend or because he returns Kunimi’s feelings?_ There are so many questions he wants answered. But there’s no way he’s actually going to ask Kindaichi. He doesn’t have the right to ask any of them, not after what he said.

 

They never talked about their fight. Kunimi thinks he’s forgiven, Kindaichi did help him after all. But he may have helped just because he’s a good person. Kunimi doesn’t want to assume anything, and he still needs to thank his friend for saving him.

 

Kunimi shoves his papers off to the far side of the kitchen table. He’ll do it later. Right now he’s just too mentally exhausted to do anything. He’ll just take a quick nap and then he’ll finish the work. Kunimi drags himself into the living room and curls up on the sofa. It’s soft and comforting and his blanket is warm. Kunimi is out in almost no time. _I’ll only sleep for half an hour, that should be enough._

 

The soft chime of a doorbell throws Kunimi back into consciousness. He doesn’t think anything of it until he hears a voice call out.

 

“Hello? Is anyone home? I brought Akira’s homework again!”

 

Kunimi freezes. It’s Kindaichi, he’s here, at Kunimi’s house, in person. He just used Kunimi’s first name! Kunimi likes the way he says it, it’s soft in a way that’s endearing, not timid and unsure. He’s missed his friend, it’s only been three days but it feels like three years, as cheesy as it sounds.

 

The omega is suddenly hit with the realization that he has to get up and answer the door. He swallows nervously as he uncurls from his ball and tosses the blanket over the arm of the sofa. _I can do this, there’s nothing to be scared of._ Kunimi runs a hand through his hair in a quick attempt to flatten it as he approaches the front door. He contemplates not answering it for a fraction of a second before deciding chickening out is actually a worse idea.

 

Kindaichi’s eyes go wide when he sees Kunimi open the door. He quickly tries to hide his shock but it’s too late. Kunimi smirks at his friend.

 

“Hey.”

 

“H-hey” Kindaichi stammers back.

 

“Thanks for bringing over my homework” Kunimi mentions.

 

“Oh, no problem!” Kindaichi smiles. He looks much more relaxed now. “Are you feeling better?”

 

“Yeah, much better. Thanks for um...saving me” Kunimi says awkwardly, face pink.

 

Kindaichi’s face is pink too but at least he’s less awkward than Kunimi.

 

“Of course, I’m glad you’re ok.” Kindaichi replies warmly.

 

The beta shuffles his feet nervously.

 

“I, uh, brought over your homework again. There’s a math and history sheet.”

 

“Oh, thanks.”  


Kindaichi slips off his backpack and pulls out two sheets of paper. He offers them to Kunimi who accepts them with a nod.

 

“Do you want to come in?”

 

Kindaichi looks hesitant, Kunimi is confused for a second before he remembers that he’s still technically in heat.

 

“Don’t worry, my heat is pretty much over. My mom just wants me to stay home for one more day” Kunimi explains.

  
“Oh, ok then.”

 

Kindaichi zips his backpack back up and slings it over his shoulder as he steps past Kunimi into the house. He dumps his backpack on the kitchen table like he usually does when he comes over. It’s a nice reminder that nothing too major has changed. Nothing is awkward, at least not yet.

 

“Do you want something to drink?”  

 

“Can I just have water?”

 

Sure.”

 

Kunimi walks over to one of the cupboards and pours Kindaichi a glass of water while his friend sits down at the kitchen table. Something feels off with the beta, but Kunimi can’t figure out what it is. He watches his friend pull out his phone and glance at the screen. He’s expecting a call or text, which would be fine if he didn’t check it every five seconds. Kindaichi has checked his phone at least ten times by the time Kunimi sets down a glass of water in front of him.

 

“Are you waiting for a call?” Kunimi asks suspiciously.

 

“No” Kindaichi replies quickly.

 

Kunimi feels a tinge of irritation. _Does Kindaichi really think Kunimi didn’t see him check his phone?_ Kindaichi basically flat out lied to him when he was right there to witness it. He was looking forward to seeing Kindaichi before but now he’s regretting ever opening the door.

 

Kunimi slides into the seat across from Kindaichi so they are on opposite ends of the table. He stares Kindaichi down while the latter nervously cracks his knuckles. Kunimi narrows his eyes but says nothing. His friend is acting strange and it’s pissing him off. He wants to give Kindaichi the benefit of the doubt but he only has so much patience.

 

A soft ding resonates throughout the room and two pairs of eyes flicker to the phone in Kindaichi’s hand. Kunimi is fixing Kindaichi with a hard glare that makes the other hesitate as he enters his password. Kindaichi glances down to read his new text and Kunimi decides he’s had enough. He abruptly stands up, his chair scraping against the tile. Kindaichi looks up in mild surprise and meets Kunimi’s fierce glare.

 

The beta recoils as he’s faced with the fury of one angry omega.

 

“Why are you so angry?” Kindaichi tries to ask in a steady voice.

 

“Why am I angry? Well maybe it’s because you’ve been checking your phone nonstop” Kunimi replies with barely concealed anger.

 

“Why does that even matter? I should be allowed to look at my own phone!” Kindaichi protests.

 

“Not like this!” Kunimi argues. “You’ve never checked it obsessively! Who are you waiting on anyway? It’s Iwaizumi isn’t it? I knew it! Why did you even come when you could be at practice right now with _him_!” Kunimi spits out the last word, like it’s bitter to the taste.

 

Kindaichi is momentarily stunned at Kunimi’s fury, and rightly so. The only other time Kunimi has yelled at him like this is when they fought in the club room a few days ago. They never did talk about that fight, even though they should have. Kunimi doesn’t want this fight to end the same way, but with how things are going now it looks like that’s the only outcome.

 

Kindaichi stands up so aggressively that his chair topples over. He scowls at Kunimi as he slams his hands down on the table.

 

“Why do you always bring up Iwaizumi?! What do you have against him?! I know you’re jealous but I’m allowed to have other friends you know!” Kindaichi shouts furiously.

 

“Are you serious?! You think I’m jealous of you wanting to be friends with Iwaizumi?! I know you can have other friends!”

 

“Then why are you so angry!”

 

Kunimi clenches his fists and hangs his head. Kindaichi clearly isn’t getting the message. He has to tell him the truth.

 

“I knew you were stupid but I didn’t think you were dense” Kunimi whispers brokenly.

 

“What?” Kindaichi breathes.

 

Kunimi raises his head and gives Kindaichi a helpless, desperate smile.

 

“I’m in love with you. I have been since I first presented, maybe even before that. But once I presented I knew for sure that I liked you, as more than a friend” Kunimi confesses sadly, tears starting to run down his face.

 

“Kunimi-I” Kindaichi starts.

 

Kunimi doesn’t wait to hear the rest of Kindaichi's answer. He already knows what the beta is going to say. He’ll say he only sees Kunimi as a friend but hopes they can stay close. But that’s not possible. Kunimi can’t handle being around Kindaichi any longer knowing that his friend doesn’t return his feelings. So he runs. He pushes away from the table and tries to sprint up the stairs away from Kindaichi. But he trips on the second to last step and suddenly the ground is rushing up towards him.

 

Kunimi closes his eyes and braces himself for impact, but it never comes. Kunimi feels an arm wrapped around his stomach tighten and opens his eyes to see a hand bracing the two of them resting on the top step. His back is pressed against Kindaichi’s chest and he can feel the other’s rapid heartbeat.

 

He doesn’t dare move, he doesn’t even breathe. After what feels like an eon Kunimi feels himself gently being pulled to his feet until the two of them are standing on solid ground. Kindaichi relinquishes his hold on the omega and lets him put some distance between them. Kunimi doesn’t know what to say, _what can he say?_ Luckily Kindaichi chooses that moment to speak up.

 

“Now I see why you yelled at me” Kindaichi says softly. “I can’t imagine what it must have been like having to listen to me constantly talk about Iwaizumi.”

 

Kunimi flinches slightly but tries not to let it be too obvious.

 

“It wasn’t your fault. You didn’t know how I felt, and I’m sorry for yelling at you” Kunimi apologizes quietly.

 

“I’m sorry too.”

 

“What?”

 

“I should have noticed sooner, I should have-”

 

“Kindaichi stop. You did nothing wrong. It was my fault for lashing out when I already knew you didn’t feel the same way. I should have accepted it better and not have let my jealousy get so out of hand” Kunimi says meekly.

 

He looks down at the ground and blinks rapidly to try and stop more tears from flowing out. He doesn’t need Kindaichi seeing him like this any longer. He needs to get it together. Suddenly, a pair of feet steps into his view and he feels strong hands grip his shoulders.

 

“Wait, do you really think I don’t return your feelings?”

 

That gets Kunimi’s attention. He snaps his head up and is met with a confused yet dejected face. Kindaichi looks incredibly guilty and it appears like he’s about to start crying too.

 

“Kunimi, I do like you, as more than a friend. I’m sorry that I made you believe anything otherwise and I’m sorry that it took me so long to realize it.”

 

Kunimi is silent for a moment.  
  
“Are you sure? What about Iwaizumi?”

 

“I admire him, a lot. At first I thought it was love, but after a while I just realized it was just a crush and got over it. I get flustered around him because he’s so cool and it’s kind of like talking to your idol but that’s it. I don’t want to...be with him, at least not in that way” Kindaichi explains.

 

Kunimi soaks in every word the beta says. He believes Kindaichi. But he’s still unsure of one thing.

  
“Do you really like me or is it because I confessed first and now you feel bad?”

 

“What? No! I really do like you! I think I’ve always liked you, it just took you being attacked for me to finally realize it. And for that I’m sorry, it shouldn’t have taken you getting attacked for me to realize my feelings. When I saw Jiro chasing you the only thing I could think about was getting you away from him because you were mine. I was ready to do anything just to get him away from you. Ah, sorry, that’s kind of an odd thing to say” Kindaichi admits.

 

Kunimi shakes his head and smiles.  
  
“It’s not odd. I’m glad you feel the same way, even if it took Jiro’s existence for you to realize it.”

 

The two of them laugh. Kindaichi is smiling and it’s absolutely radiant. Kunimi feels his face flush and his heart start to pound in his chest. He really is in love with this dork. Just as Kindaichi retracts his hands from Kunimi’s shoulders Kunimi grabs the front of the beta’s shirt and pulls him in. Kindaichi lets out a surprised noise as their lips suddenly crash together, but then he’s kissing back and it feels right. Kindaichi wraps his arms around Kunimi and pulls him in while Kunimi loops his arms around Kindaichi’s neck. When they finally pull back both their faces are a deep shade of red but they're smiling.

 

“I love you” Kindaichi whispers.

 

Kunimi buries his face in his hands.

 

“You’re so embarrassing!” the omega mutters.

 

“But you love me.”

 

Kunimi looks up and smirks at Kindaichi.

 

“Come here you dork.”

 

The two of them end up making out in the hallway for a solid few minutes. Kunimi has never been happier in his life. He’s finally with the boy he’s been pining after for so long and it’s even more amazing than he could ever imagine. It’s hard to believe that just a few minutes ago they were screaming at each other. But Kunimi doesn’t regret it that much, because in the end it helped him get together with Kindaichi. Everything is perfect.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Kunimi returned to volleyball practice he was met with a crowd of concerned senpai. They all asked if he was ok and were relieved to find out that everything was fine, more than fine actually. Somehow the team found out that he was more than ok though. Apparently Oikawa pressured Kindaichi into telling him everything once he found out that the beta had been over to Kunimi’s house. Leave it to their nosey captain to find out about their relationship and tell the whole team. Oh well, they were going to find out eventually. It was actually almost worth it because Kunimi got to see Kindaichi become a tomato for the rest of practice from the constant teasing.

 

Life is pretty good now. Kunimi is able to watch Kindaichi interact with Iwaizumi without getting insanely jealous because he knows Kindaichi is his. He doesn’t have to wish for that anymore. But the best part of their relationship is hearing Kindaichi say he loves him, because that’s all the reassurance he needs that this dream is actually real. The two of them are finally together.


End file.
